Atraso do Destino
by Shinoda-q
Summary: Ele não se esqueceu, foi só mais um dos atrasos do destino. •NaruHina• Presente para N. Tonks-Lupin


Bom, hoje decidi tirar um tempo do meu dia para cumprir uma promessa! _Gemma_, essa aqui é só pra você –q  
Pode ter ficado bestinha, mas é de coração xD

**N/A:** Fic inspirada numa música do SOAD de novo IDUFHIDUFHIDUHFIUDHFDF Aerials , eu indico e adoro /o/

**N/A²**: Não, eu** não consigo** não citar o Shikamaru, de _alguma form_a UIDHIFUHDIUFHIUDFHIDUHIUUD

* * *

**Atraso do Destino**  
Naru**x**Hina

* * *

_Eu sempre tentei, e me esforcei, até lutei, mas nunca consegui._

O grupo especializado em localização adentrou o escritório do recém-eleito Hokage. Era um dia muito quente em Konohakagure no Sato, provavelmente os três receberiam alguma missão. O que, de fato ocorreu.

Como era estranho olhar para ele, com aquelas vestes, mas sentia uma felicidade interna: ele havia conseguido realizar seu sonho; e, mesmo que não tenha conseguido –novamente- acompanhá-lo, estava feliz por isso.

-Bom, - Prosseguiu com aquele costumeiro sorriso largo no rosto, olhos fechados e uma das mãos coçando a nuca, era tão nostálgico de se ver, não pode deixar de corar a chunnin que se encontrava no meio dos outros dois companheiros – Acho que é só, estão dispensados.

-Oe, Naruto, não vá se achando só porque virou Hokage, não se esqueça de que não se vive para sempre HAHAHAHAHA – Brincou o Inuzuka, barulhento, como sempre saíndo, sendo seguido pelo homem encapuzado de óculos escuros- Ja Nee.

-Não conte com isso tão cedo, Kiba, ja.

Enquanto os outros companheiros se dirigiam até a porta, ele notou a kunoichi de cabelos compridos e olhos perolados fazer uma reverência.

-H-hai, Hokage-sama – Em nenhum momento ela deixou seu olhar cruzar com o loiro de olhos azuis a sua frente, não se permitiria o olhar daquela forma, nunca mais.

Antes que pudesse sair, sentiu um peso sobre sua mão direita, e, este mesmo peso a puxar, fazendo-a virar para trás.

-Não precisa de toda essa formalidade, Hinata – Aquele sorriso, como mexia com ela, desde que ela se entendia por shinobi.

-H-hokage-sa...-ao receber um olhar reprovador, se corrigiu – Naruto-kun, e-eu tenho que ir, eles devem estar me-me-me esperando.

-É que...-passou uma das mãos, a que antes impediu que a kunoichi saísse e passou pelo próprio pescoço até chegar na nuca- Bom...Faz tempo, muito tempo que não conversamos.

Odiosas bochechas que insistiam em corar, o rosto pálido da jovem de cabelos longos não ajudava nessa parte.

-Sabe, aquele dia, antes de toda crise, antes do Sasuke morrer, você me salvou. – Dirigiu seu olhar para ela, um olhar fundo, sincero- E, eu nunca te agradeci.

-N-n-naruto-kun, e-eu, quer dizer, vo-você não precisa agradecer, e, e, e afinal já passou n-não é? – Sorriu constrangida. _Aquele foi o dia em que me declarei para ele._

Se antes ela estava corada, creio que agora estaria a ponto de explodir. Com ele a olhando tão profundamente, _tão bonito_.

-Aquele dia, você me salvou, por sua causa pude descobrir coisas que nunca imaginei que seriam, tecnicamente, aquele dia, você mudou meu destino. – Um passo dele para frente, uma bambeada de pernas dela, como diria um velho companheiro_, problemático_.

Ela até abriu a boca para falar algo, mas as palavras não saíam, ainda mais com o resto dele se aproximando tanto do seu, em câmera lenta. Achou que fosse desmaiar quando sentiu os lábios quentes do –agora- Hokage encostando de leve nos seus, mas se segurou, não poderia perder a oportunidade que tanto almejou.

Seria perfeito, se, por algum acaso os dois não ouvissem um grito do corredor, um certo Inuzuka a chamando, aos quatro ventos.

-OE, HINATA, VAMOS LOGO!

-Eu..acho melhor você ir, Hinata – De leve roubou a mão da Hyuuga a sua frente e depositou um beijo nesta – Depois continuamos esta conversa.

Ela mão podia crer, saiu quase que correndo de dentro do escritório, fechou a porta deste e se encostou nela. Tudo antes de tentar raciocinar se aquilo seria um sonho, ou mesmo um genjutsu de muito mau gosto.

Não, não era, era só o seu destino vindo atrasado em sua direção.

* * *

_Life is a waterfall, __**/**_A vida é uma cachoeira

_we're one in the river, __**/**_Nós somos um no rio

_and one again after the fall. __**/ **_ E um novamente depois da queda

* * *

Eu sei, posso tentar mas não sei escrever NaruHina UIHIDUHFIUDHFIUDHFIUDHF

**M****as se você chegou até aqui, uma review seria tão legal *-*  
**

-Agora eu vou ir lavar a louça, pq minha mãe está berrando HAHAHAHAHAHA-


End file.
